


I Did It For You

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Injury, Major Character Injury, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Rip Hunter makes it up to his team, even if  it entails going on a suicide mission.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip wants to make it up to his team

*Flashback*

"You brought us to May 2016 because you knew! You knew Laurel was gonna die!" Sara screamed at Rip. Bloodlust obvious in her eyes. With a dagger against his throat and pinning him to the wall. The loss of so many friends and family had hit her, and it was all his fault. 

*End of Flashback*

There was so much he regrets as a Captain. So many things he did wrong, that he wished he could do again. He would make things better as soon as they dealt with Savage. He would make it up to them, if they decided to protect the timeline with him, now that the Time Masters don't exist. Probably not though, because all that the put them through, he didn't deserve their help. If the price to pay for him was dying from protecting the timeline, he would, because nothing hurts more than hurting your crew and knowing that it's all your fault.

Suprisingly all of them wanted to stay and protect the timeline as dangerous as it could be, and as bad as a Captain he was. 

His first mission was to save Sara's sister and make it up to her. She deserved her sister back because he hurt her the most, even though he was most fond of her.

Sadly part of his plan was to put all of his crew to sleep. Especially if he were to alter the timeline in the event of Laurel's death. He couldn't risk his crew's life, especially not Sara's life again.

"Gideon, please administer the sleeping gas to the crew please." Rip said through a gas mask. 

"What?!" the whole crew shouted in union.

Rip watched them struggle to stay awake and as soon as he was sure they were all asleep, he left. Rip strolled through busy Star City and used Gideon's GPS on his Tablet to navigate and find the position of the Black Canary. Finally, he found the comotion and started shooting with his stun gun. He got almost everyone with the help of Team Arrow, Team Flash and of course the Black Canary, until he realized there was one more and they were about to stab Laurel, he couldn't let this happen. He was here for a reason, to save Sara's sister, and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Duck!" he yelled to Laurel. She ducked just in time to miss getting stabbed and Rip shot the man with his gun. Sadly Rip didn't realize there was a man behind him until Laurel shouted "Behind you!" at first Rip didn't understand what she was saying until he felt a dagger being twisted into his back very slowly but eventually, the whole dagger was stabbed into his back


End file.
